OS L'amante Religieuse
by Nathy91
Summary: Voici un OS inspiré par une amie qui jadis a vécu de tel choses, je voulais pour lui rendre hommage écrire cet OS je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, j'espère juste qu'elle a réussie a se reconstruire.


**Encore un OS et oui, a vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Quelque passage difficile, âmes sensibles vous voici averties. Je joue encore et toujours avec les personnages crée par S. Meyere.**

**Merci à Mumu pour ses corrections. Bonne lecture.**

**L'amante religieuse**

**Ma rencontre avec les ténèbres qui m'avaient entrainée dans les bas-fonds, j'avais flirté avec Satan, j'y avais trouvé du plaisir, la soif de vengeance coulait dans mes veines.**

**Comment avais-je pu tomber si bas ? Défiant les lois et l'éthique, mon âme impure et mon esprit tordu****,**** ne pensaient qu'à une chose : les tuer. Pour cela mes mains étaient recouvertes de sang, celui de mes amants d'un jour, celui de ceux qui avaient participé à ma déchéance.**

**Le tout puissant seul pourra me pardonner et me laver de mes pêchés, mais pour cela il me fallait me confesser. **

**Mais je ne savais pas qu'il aurait ce visage.**

Ma vie n'était pas simple ni un conte de fée et pourtant vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu y croire, c'est que déjà à cet âge là je savais user de mes charmes ayant compris comment obtenir, l'objet de ma convoitise, les hommes n'étaient que des animaux guidés et commandés par leur instinct primitif, oubliant leur cerveau pour quelques moments de plaisir, ils étaient capables du meilleur comme du pire.

Je l'avais appris à mes dépends lors de mon seizième anniversaire j'avais été abusée par mon beau père, à l'insu de ma propre mère, qui n'avait que faire de mes appels et de ma détresse, trop occupée, à faire bonne figure devant son cercle d'amis de la haute société, comme elle s'évertuait à dire.

Moi durant ce temps, je restais prostrée, je m'étais renfermée mes notes étaient en chute libre, ce qui me conduit dans un pensionnat, seule solution aux yeux de ma mère, qui malgré les contestations de son compagnon c'était ainsi débarrassé du vilain petit canard qui salissait son image.

Ce fut pour moi, une renaissance il n'était plus là pour abuser de l'innocente petite fille que j'avais été dans le passé, il m'avait brisée.

Le sexe faisait maintenant partie de ma vie, peu de temps après mon arrivée dans ce pensionnat tenu par des religieuses tyranniques, mon ventre avait fini par s'arrondir considérablement, il était trop tard pour éviter _mettre fin à_ cette grossesse. J'avais été mise à l'écart devant prendre mes cours à distance des autres, sous prétexte de maladie contagieuse.

Ma mère avait préféré ne pas croire ce que je lui avais raconté, et avait chargé les sœurs d'étouffer cette imposture. Nous étions pourtant plus prés des années 2000 que de l'époque où ces choses-là, ne devaient jamais arriver.

Mon premier enfant était une petite fille aux yeux azur au teint pale, elle était si fragile, je ne pus la garder que le temps de mon séjour dans cette maternité privée, même si elle avait été le fruit du pêché et malgré mon jeune âge, elle était ma fille la chose qui me permettait de me raccrocher à la vie.

On me l'avait arrachée malgré mes supplications, j'avais été brisée pour la deuxième fois, durant des jours des semaines, j'avais pleuré refusant de m'alimenter à tel point que j'avais du être internée. Sanglée sur un lit pour ne pas arracher les perfusions, droguée pour me faire taire, j'étais devenue un zombi.

Une fois mon état stabilisé j'avais dû rester dans cet endroits mêlée à des adultes, de tous horizons, ceux dont personne ne voulaient, j'avais commencé à user de mes charmes pour obtenir un peu plus de confort, huit mois après mon accouchement, j'étais devenue une femme aux courbes parfaites les stigmates de la petite fille fragile avaient disparus.

Je m'entrainais secrètement chaque jour dans ma chambre, mes muscles avaient pris du volume sans pour autant remettre en cause ma féminité.

Je faisais ce que l'on attendait de moi, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de me garder dans cet institut, ma conduite avait été évaluée par ce vieux pervers de médecin, à qui j'avais réussi à soutirer un peu d'argent en échange de mon silence sur les manies, qu'il avait lors des consultations.

Ce vieux dégoutant restait nu sous sa blouse, se frottant contre ses patientes, je l'avais pris la main dans le sac, avec une pauvre fille qui était incapable de réaliser ce qu'il lui faisait, trouvant sa thérapie normale, n'en ayant pas eu d'autre depuis son internement quatre ans auparavant, elle ne sortirait peu être jamais de cet endroit sinistre.

Moi trop heureuse de pouvoir m'en échapper par la grande porte, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête me venger. Je retournais à la clinique privée afin de trouver une trace, de mon enfant volé. J'étais entrée me faisant passer pour une patiente, du docteur Cullen, nom de celui qui avait assisté à la naissance de ma fille, on m'indiqua son service je le guettais dans le couloir, je devais lui soutirer des informations.

Il était bel homme et moi je paraissais bien plus que mes presque 18 ans ayant accouché à dix-sept ans et quatre mois enfermée huit long mois, tout ce que j'avais vécu m'avait rendu plus forte et plus déterminée que jamais. Le contact physique de tout type ne me faisait plus peur.

**-Mademoiselle il me semble que c'est votre tour ?**

**-Oui, c'est bien cela.**

**- Pouvez-vous me rappeler votre nom, il ne me semble pas****,**** vous avoir déjà auscultée ?**

**-Si si il y a quelque temps de cela, mais dans des circonstances particulières, regarder dans vos dossier je vous prie au nom de Isabella Swan.**

Il me regarda, se leva vers son armoire contenant les dossiers de ses patientes, chercha revint vers moi avec une maigre pochette, notifiant mon groupe sanguin, la date de ma première venue et le motif, une enveloppe portant les initiales MS il sortit l'acte de naissance de mon enfant, je lui arrachais des mains, le lu et lui demandais sèchement.

**-Où est ma fille ?**

**-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, je n'ai fait que lui donner le jour et vous soigner des suites de couche. Demandez plutôt aux personnes qui vous ont conduites ici.**

**- Est-elle en bonne santé ? Ils me l'ont arrachée si vite, je n'ai eu que trois malheureux jours elle était si frêle.**

**-Une petite faiblesse cardiaque mais rien de trop alarmant, elle a été opérée à temps. **

**-Opérée du cœur ?**

**-Oui allez voir mon confrère, le docteur Volturi, il vous en dira plus. Je suis désolé pour ce que vous avez enduré, mais nous ne nous occupons que de faire notre travail sans chercher à comprendre lorsque nous travaillons dans l'urgence. **Je me redressais emportant avec moi mon dossier et lui intimais.

**-Un conseil, ne prévenez personne de mon passage ici. Je saurai vous retrouver.**

Je savais pertinemment que le cardiologue ne m'aurait pas donne accès au dossier de ma fille, une opération comme celle-ci avait un coût, ma fille avait été adoptée j'en étais sûre, mais par qui ? Ça les sœurs du pensionnat devront y répondre.

J'attendis le départ du cardiologue, me glissais dans le vestiaire dérobais une tenue, et me dirigeais vers son bureau, j'entrais verrouillant derrière moi, et commençais à fouiller, espérant trouver le dossier de ma fille, rien n'était classé par ordre alphabétique, ce n'étais pas plus mal, car je ne savais même pas si elle avait été enregistré sous mon nom. Le mois de sa naissance cinq enfants avaient été opérés deux garçons et trois filles qui avaient une correspondance d'âge, je commençais à éplucher les dossiers l'un après l'autre, je restai bloquée sur le deuxième dossier, l'adresse était celle que j'avais jadis, je parcourais le dossier dans son intégralité, mais des bruits de pas dans le couloir, me firent ranger rapidement les autres dossiers, en prenant soin de glisser celui de ma fille sous la tenue empruntée, je sortis par une porte attenante débouchant sur une cabine de pré examens, j'attendis que le calme revienne, avant d'en sortir, j'attrapais mes affaires que j'emportais dans un sac ne prenant pas le temps de me changer, il me fallait ressortir au plus vite de cet endroit.

Je marchais jusqu'à une grande surface, me dirigeais vers les cabines d'essayages afin de quitter cette tenue d'infirmière, je m'installais a la table d'un bar commandant un café, et ressortis le dossier.

Je n'en revenais pas comment avaient ils pu me faire ça, mon café arriva je regardais le serveur et lui demandais de m'apporter ce qu'il avait de plus fort. Surprit il revint avec un armagnac que je bus d'une traite, et commandais quelque chose de plus fort encore et de plus volumineux, il revint cette fois avec un verre deux fois plus grand, que je descendis aussi vite que le premier, un client au bar lui dit.

-** Mets lui en un autre je lui offre.**

Je pris mon troisième verre le levais en sa direction pour le remercier et refis la même chose, ce breuvage brulait mon gossier, mais ne suffisait pas pour éteindre le brasier qui ne faisait que de grandir en moi, je me transformais en un effroyable dragon.

J'avais soif, soif de vengeance soif de luxure, les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans ce bar, n'attendaient que ça, j'avais besoin de sentir, sur moi leurs mains leurs bouches, je les voulais en moi sur moi, je me laissais toucher salir et humilier, du moins leur faire croire qu'ils avaient le dessus, sur la pauvre femme que je semblais être, prenant ce dont j'avais envie , la fureur régnait dans ma tête, parfois des flash de mon beau père me faisant ces choses-là, me rendirent dingue je criais ,non pas de jouissance mais de démence , j'attrapais la bouteille de cognac la brisais sur le bord du comptoir et égorgeais le serveur avec le client en reculant bascula sur une chaise tombée lors de la fornication sa tête heurta le sol une mare de sang recouvrit rapidement l'arrière de son crane. Je me rhabillais, attrapais une bouteille bu un dernier verre et ressortis, sans même me retourner ni me presser.

Prête, je l'étais, mais je voulais attendre trois jours encore avant de passer à l'étape finale, le temps de peaufiner et répéter mon plan.

Je marchais jusqu'à la gare, pris un billet pour atteindre mon but, ma fille. Je devais faire une escale à mon cher pensionnat, avant de retrouver ma ville natale, celle où j'avais grandis, celle où mon enfer avait commencé, celle où tout ou presque allait se terminer.

J'avais laissé mes affaires dans un casier de la gare, je ne voulais pas m'encombrer, et mon passage ici, allait être rapide, je détestais toujours autant cet endroit rempli de personnes hypocrites. Se faisant passer pour des saintes, elles m'écœuraient, savoir qu'elles pensaient vraiment représenter les choix de dieu, mais je le savais moi que tout cela n'était que mensonge.

Ce pensionnat accolé au monastère St Gabriel était le refuge de vipères de la pire espèce menées par la mère supérieure Sœur Marie-Ange, même le choix de son prénom n'était que supercherie, elle n'était que l'exécutrice de Satan.

Je tirai la cordelette activant la cloche et attendis que quelqu'un ouvre, cette immense porte, sombre et lourde qui masquait, la réalité de l'antichambre de l'enfer, une sœur frêle ouvrit et me demanda le motif de ma présence.

**-Je veux rencontrer la révèrente mère.**

**-Suivez moi, et couvrez votre poitrine dénudée je vous prie.**

Je n'en fis rien, ce qui la fit pester.

**-Vous êtes dans la maison de notre seigneur.**

**-Eh bien notre seigneur aime les jolies choses il me semble.**

Elle s'arrêta et me lança un regard noir, j'attendais qu'elle réagisse qu'elle me saute dessus, mais rien elle reprit le chemin en accélérant le pas, certainement pour ne plus avoir à me supporter.

**-Attendez ici ! Elle va vous recevoir. **Elle entra après avoir frappé à la porte du démon, lui notifiant ma présence, elle ne m'avait même pas reconnue, c'était une bonne chose pour moi.

Je ne pris pas la peine de m'assoir je voulais être en position de supériorité, la dépassant de deux têtes. Je trouvais l'attente trop longue à mon goût, je décrochais un crucifix du mur et entrait sans plus attendre dans son antre.

Elle était pitoyablement en train de s'empiffrer du contenu des colis destinés aux pensionnaires, tout n'était que bassesse en elle.

-**Comment osez-vous entrer sans y avoir été invité !** me lança telle.

**-Je suis l'ange Gabriel ! Je viens combattre le diable qui a pris possession de cet endroit, je réclame vengeance et réparation. Vous la seule personne qui aurait dû m'aider mais qui pour quelques billets****,**** avez gâché mon avenir, non seulement vous m'avez volé mon enfant mais en plus vous m'avez fait enfermer, ignorée et détruite.**

**-Melle Swan ? Isabella ? Est-ce vous mon enf…**

Je lui enfonçais le crucifix dans le fond de la gorge en lui criant que je n'étais et ne serais jamais son enfant et qu'elle allait brûler en enfer. J'avais perdu le contrôle, de moi-même je voulais certes arriver à ce résultat mais pas aussi vite je voulais la voir souffrir, pouvoir montrer à la terre entière son vrai visage, j'ouvrais ses tiroirs à la recherche de mon dossier, je découvris de l'argent, des photos de maltraitances infligées à d'autres pensionnaires et des revues pornographiques je me fis une joie de tout déballer, un polaroïd trainait sur les étagères je pris plusieurs clichés que j'expédierais au journal local toujours à l'affut de ce type d'impostures. J'en laissais trainer une sur le bureau accompagnée d'une note.

« _Les autres clichés sont entre de bonne mains, brulez cette sorcière au bucher les flammes de l'enfer ne sont que son quotidien. »L'Ange Gabriel_

Connaissant, le chemin de la liberté par cœur je ressortis sans même croiser la moindre sœur, j'avais largement le temps de prendre mon train avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. Dans la boite de la gare je déposais l'enveloppe avec les photos et une lettre expliquant les agissements des sœurs de ce pensionnat, leur demandant de faire le nécessaire pour qu'aucune autre pensionnaires n'ai jamais à subir que qu'elles m'avaient fait, je ne signais pas, les documents étaient déjà bien assez éloquents.

Elle n'était pas la seule responsable, mais avait accepté de me faire subir l'irréparable, une représentante de dieu n'a pas ce type de mission, ou bien il ne pouvait exister de tout puissant.

Je récupérai mon bagage, et pris mon train pour accomplir la fin de ma mission, le contrôleur était charmant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voyageurs à cette période de l'année, le voyage allait être long je n'avais nullement envie de me reposer, les derniers éléments avaient boostés ma libido, le charmant contrôleur profita de pousser un peu plus loin son contrôle, son parfum de musc et de miel, me donnait envie de lui offrir un bon souvenir de mon passage, je m'effeuillais , lentement lui intimant d'en faire autant, lorsque j'eus tout retiré il lui restait plus que son caleçon, je m'agenouillais devant lui passais une de mes mains sous son dernier vêtement laissant deviner que dame nature l'avais bien gâté.

**-Humm oh oui !** je souris je ne l'avais qu'effleuré, je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne si vite je pressais son membre au niveau de ses bourses afin de ralentir le processus, James mon beau père le faisait souvent pour jouer plus longtemps avec mon corps.

Je fis glisser le caleçon afin de pouvoir goûter à sa friandise, je me caressais mes seins étaient gonflés, autant que mes lèvres qui glissaient sur sa verge, mon intimité inondée de cyprine, je trempais mon index dans mon vagin le portais à sa bouche afin qu'il me goute.

Il m'allongea sur la banquette écarta mes jambes et y plongea sa tête sa langue râpeuse savait se faire douce lorsqu'il le voulait, je criais la jouissance qu'il me procurait, jamais je n'avais pris tant de plaisir, avec un homme que j'avais choisi.

**-Je n'en peux plus prend moi je veux te sentir au plus profond de mon être.**

**-Oui mais crie mon nom j'aimerais t'entendre me supplier.**

**-Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-Edward et toi ?**

**-Isabella mais Bella suffira.**

Il me prit dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables, les vitres du compartiment étaient recouvertes de buée.

**-Edwardddddddd putain oui encore oui c'est bonnnnnnnnnn continue plus fort Edwarrrrdd je vienssssss.**

Nous arrivâmes au même moment au paroxysme de la jouissance pour la première fois j'avais aimé et trouvé ça beau. Nous nous embrassâmes la fin du voyage arrivait trop vite il nous fallut nous rhabiller.

**-Merci Edward !**

**-Ne me remercie pas je n'ai jamais autant apprécié****, ****de passer à l'acte sans sentiments qu'aujourd'hui, c'était ma première fois et je suis tombé sous le charme de tes yeux chocolat, accro à ta peau de porcelaine, fou de ta flagrance corporelle, tout en toi est une invitation au plaisir, j'aimerai si c'est possible et si tu le désires, te revoir.**

**-Edward, ne gâche pas tout tu es mon cadeau d'anniversaire, je ne suis pas une femme pour toi, je ne suis rien et bientôt je ne serai peu être plus de ce monde. Mais sache que jamais je n'ai été aussi bien qu'avec toi, j'aurais au moins découvert ce qu'était l'amour.**

**-Ton anniversaire, eh bien bon anniversaire, je me moque de ton passé de ce que tu penses être, l'important étant ce que tu veux maintenant, rien n'est jamais écrit.**

**-Tu es adorable, mais tu te trompes, mes mains sont recouvertes de sang et le bal n'est pas terminé, j'ai une mission à accomplir, une vengeance à assouvir.**

**-Quel âge as-tu ?**

**-On ne demande jamais ces choses-là à une dame, ne te l'a-t-on jamais dit ? **

Le train entra en gare pour une courte halte il me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassa une dernière fois, je descendis du train sans me retourner je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Cet homme avait failli tout faire basculer, dommage que je ne l'ai pas rencontré avant, les choses auraient sans doute été différentes.

Je pris un taxi pour atteindre la demeure familiale, comme toujours à cette date la maison était remplie de convives, ma chère mère n'avait jamais loupé cet événements à part le jour de ma naissance, ses invités et ses soit disant occupations toujours plus importantes, c'était à ce moment il y a deux ans que James avait profité de moi la première fois. Je profitais de l'affluence pour m'introduire dans la maison, je voulais voir ma fille.

Des photos d'elle étaient posées sur le buffet du salon et sur le piano je les pris, et montais à l'étage, direction du bureau où ils avaient pour habitude de cacher leurs économies, je pris tout ce qui s'y trouvais. Je repartis à la recherche de mon bébé, qui devait sans doute faire sa sieste, Instinctivement je me dirigeais dans ce qui était jadis ma chambre, le lieu où j'avais perdu mon identité. La main tremblante j'ouvrais la porte le papier avait été changé la pièce était réaménagée en chambre de princesse.

Je m'approchais lentement du lit, elle dormait si paisiblement sa peau était si blanche et si douce, je regardais sa poitrine remonter doucement poussée par l'air qui emplissait ses poumons, j'écartais un peu son haut pour regarder la cicatrice due à son intervention, elle était encore visible.

Je la pris dans mes bras, doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, à ce moment là je ne voulais que l'emporter et disparaitre, je la serrai tout contre moi sa chaleur m'irradiait, mon cœur se serrai dans ma poitrine, je pris vite fais quelque affaires pour le voyage il me fallait l'emporter loin de cette maison loin de ces gens impurs je devais la protéger.

Arrivée sur le pallier, je dû me cacher dans la buanderie pour ne pas croiser la personne qui arrivait, je priais pour qu'Elisa ne se réveille en pleurant, le temps semblait long dans ce réduit.

La voie était enfin libre, je sortis sans me faire remarquer, croisant un couple que je ne connaissais pas les saluaient tranquillement et poursuivis mon chemin, il fallait que je tienne le coup, pour elle, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter dans cette ville, je fis du stop pour me rendre jusqu'à la gare située à plus de cinquante kilomètres, une vieille dame m'avait proposé de m'avancer vers ma destination, puis voyant ma fille si souriante m'accompagna jusqu'à l'endroit désiré, je la remerciais .

**-Elisa nous allons avoir un nouveau départ, je ne sais pas trop où aller mais le plus loin possible de cet enfer**. Je lui parlais elle me souriait je fouillais ma poche pour attraper de quoi régler le billet de train, en ressortis un bout de papier, mon ancien billet où étaient notées les coordonnées d'Edward.

_« Si tu changes d'avis. Rejoins-moi. »_

**-Un billet pour Mâcon s'il vous plait. **je devais brouiller les éventuelles traces, et me dirigeais vers un autre guichet pour prendre un autre billet pour la Rochelle.

J'allais sur le quai et pris le train qui allait m'emmener, chez cet inconnu qui avait su me faire changer, sa douceur avait su calmer la rage qui m'habitait. J'allais voir si sa proposition n'était pas une erreur.

Durant ce long trajet Elisa avait été la plus agréable et attendrissante des petites filles, j'avais pu voyager sans me faire remarquer, ses sourires étaient si beaux, sa petite main posée sur ma joue, me permis d'entrevoir un bout du paradis.

Elle était endormie, lorsque nous étions arrivées à destination, un taxi me mena à l'adresse demandée, la maison était isolée mais bien entretenue, des fleurs dans les jardinières qui conduisaient à la porte d'entrée, je montais les marches fébrilement me demandant si c'était une bonne idée, je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher sa vie.

Je rebroussais mon chemin, je ne pouvais pas lui imposer, ce fardeau il avait déjà fait changer les choses en moi, je lui en serai reconnaissante jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, des larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux, ma fille posa son regard azur sur moi sa main sur mon cœur, je lui demandais son avis.

**-Ma chérie, penses tu que j'ai raison ? Je ne sais pas si je dois fuir ou poser mes bagages, je ne veux que ton bonheur.**

J'entendis une porte claquer, une personne se rapprochait vers nous je repris mon chemin.

**-Bella, arrête toi, je t'en prie, je suis heureux de voir que tu es venue jusqu'ici, ne repart pas, pas avant de nous avoir laissé le temps de connaitre de donner une chance à notre amour.**

Je ne m'étais pas retournée, mais j'avais cessé d'avancer, je lui répondais.

**-Je ne peux t'imposer tout ça, tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds. **Je me retournais vers lui il posa ses yeux sur moi puis sur Elisa, s'avança prit mon bagage passa son bras autour de ma taille et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue.

Je le suivis, il nous prépara un repas, et me proposa de coucher Elisa dans la chambre attenante au salon où il y avait une chambre d'enfant, celle où sa grande sœur avait l'habitude de coucher sa fille, à peine plus âgée que la mienne.

Une fois baignée et soignée je couchais ma puce, et retournais au salon, Edward m'invita à prendre place près de lui, je lui racontais ce qui m'était arrivé, et ce que j'avais fait, il était outré pas par moi, mais par ce qui m'était arrivé, il me prit dans ses bras caressant mon dos mes cheveux me berçant comme une enfant qui avait besoin d'être consolée.

**-Je vais veiller sur vous, ici rien ni personne ne pourra vous atteindre. Repose toi ma douce je sais ce que je vais faire. **Son visage enfoui dans le creux de mon cou je finis par m'endormir.

Au petit matin je me réveillais dans un lit, j'étais seule un coup d'œil au réveil, m'indiquait que j'avais dormis durant 10 heures d'affilée, mince Elisa elle doit être affamée quelle piètre mère je suis.

Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre elle n'y était pas prise de panique, je me dirigeais vers le salon en criant son nom. Edward vint à ma rencontre, et me présenta sa sœur qui donnait le biberon à sa fille pendant qu'Elisa jouait sur le tapis d'éveil, rassurée je m'avançais vers elles, en m'excusant.

**-Ne t'excuse pas j'aurai réagis comme toi en découvrant que ma fille n'était plus dans son lit, je m'appelle Alice Massen, toi c'est Bella c'est bien ça ?**

**-Oui enchantée.**

**-Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller tu étais si fatiguée, Elisa à bu tout son biberon, et Alice a rapporté des affaires****,**** de Zoé elles ont presque le même âge mais n'ont pas le même gabarit.**

**-C'est gentil, oui effectivement elles ne sont pas dans la même catégorie, merci pour les vêtements, et le reste. **

Edward était dans le canapé parcourant les journaux que sa sœur avait rapporté, je me rapprochais de lui et nous lisions ensemble, le titre Incendie au pensionnat St Gabriel, accompagnés des cliches que j'avais expédié au journal, je lisais pour comprendre un peu plus les circonstances de l'incendie.

Une pensionnaire avait emporté les dossiers dérobés dans le bureau de la mère supérieure et y avait mis le feu pour se venger de tout ce qu'elle et ses camarades avaient dû endurer, la plupart d'entre elles avaient été admises au service des urgences la plupart étaient sous alimentées déshydratées, des signes évidents de maltraitances apparents avaient été mis en avant.

Cela faisait un de mes méfaits de moins, je consultais le journal pour voir si mes deux autres victimes et l'enlèvement de ma fille y étaient mentionnés.

Faits divers un probable règlement de compte, entre proxénètes et trafiquants avait mal tourné dans un bar de Chartres. Mais aucun avis de rechercher concernant Elisa.

**-Bella ma sœur travaille dans le bureau d'un avocat, elle peut t'aider pour****,**** faire payer à ta mère et ton beau père tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait.**

**-J'ai récupéré l'acte de naissance de ma fille, mes papiers qui étaient dans leur coffre et les dossiers de l'intervention qu'elle a dû subir et le dossier du couvent avec la signature de ma mère, le dossier de l'institut où j'ai été expédiée je n'ai pas pu le récupérer, mais il est mentionné sur celui du pensionnat.**

**-Oui et avec un mandat on peut faire faire un test ADN prouvant les actes que tu as subis, ainsi ils seront tous derrière les barreaux ta fille sera à jamais protégée et tu pourras l'élever comme bon te semblera, sans avoir à craindre qu'on ne te la prenne. **Rajouta Alice.

Je lui laissais le champ libre pour mettre tout cela en place, j'avais le financement pour régler les honoraires de l'avocat le temps que le procès soit terminé, quelle ironie c'était avec leur argent qu'ils iraient directement à la case prison.

Je craignais que les choses se retournent un peu contre moi, mais c'était un risque à prendre, Edward me proposa de m'épouser et de reconnaitre Elisa comme étant sa fille, sa proposition était alléchante mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé, je lui demandais de bien y réfléchir et de ne rien précipiter, il me comprit et me répondit.

**-Bella tu fais partie de ma vie, écoute ton cœur, moi je serai là quoi que tu décides, ici tu es chez toi.**

Durant le procès, de James ma mère n'ayant pas supporté de voir son image salie se tira une balle dans la tête laissant derrière elle une lettre de confession et d'excuses. Pour les actions de James, pour sa faiblesse, pour le meurtre de mon père, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'être, constamment obligée de se soumettre à son amant qui la faisait chanter. Et surtout s'excuser pour Elisa qu'elle avait aimé comme si elle avait été sa propre fille, que plus d'une fois elle avait tenté de se rendre aux autorités, mais trop faible et peut- être un égo trop gros pour reconnaitre ses torts.

Pardon je n'irais pas au paradis on ne me pleurera pas je ne le mérite pas. Elle avait signé sa lettre

Renée Swan Jones.

Quant à James, il fut condamné à 30 ans classé comme criminel et violeur d'enfants il ne tint pas plus de dix huit mois à supporter les sévices de ses compagnons de cellules, les gardiens l'avaient retrouvé pendu dans sa cellule.

Je finis par accepter la proposition d'Edward une fois que je su que ma fille ne risquait plus rien de ses monstres. Et parce qu'il était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie après ma fille bien sûr.

Nous ne reparlions plus jamais de toutes ces choses-là nous vivions heureux et eûmes d'autres enfants. Allant chaque dimanche à l'office, telle était ma façon de purifier mon âme.

FIN

**Alors ? Tout est bien qui fini bien, car le bien triomphe toujours à la fin, comme toutes injustices se paient un jour.**

**J'attends vos rewievs .**

**Kiss**

**Nathy**


End file.
